


A good Man

by AbbyGibbs



Series: 100 words between us. [33]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Gen, Helping others, James Bond is the best, Love, Older Woman/Younger Man, Wordcount: 100, cuteness, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: James is a good man





	A good Man

Oliva smiled through tear-filled eyes as she caressed the golden furred Labrador.

"How?"

"A friend of mine owed me a favour. He raises puppies for handicap people. Honestly, I down know why I didn't think of it before. It won't make her walk, or make her disease disappear, but it will definitely help her."

"Why Fleming?"

James smiled at her question, reaching out to caress the puppy's head.

"Stevie, when we were in the DB5, said my life would be make an excellent book series. The main character a secret agent named Ian Fleming.

"You are a good man, James."


End file.
